wikisfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Listkiewski
Нас на ВіВікі юзер Krol цікавить перш за все як засновник україномовної Сутінкової Саги. Уявіть собі здивування, коли людина, що створила український проект, повідомила, що проживає в Бразилії. Krol про себе українською ;Орфографію збережено Перш за все, мені дуже шкода про затримку на відповідаючи вас. Мене звуть Матеус Леаль (Matheus Leal), мені 22 років, і я родом з Флоріанополіс, Бразилія. Я знаю Wikia протягом майже 5 або 6 років, як я був редактором в Вікіпедії. Я був повністю захоплений цим форматом сайти, де будь-хто може внести свій вклад. Так один з користувачів там розповів мені про Wikia і все це почалося! Я почав з проекту про моєму рідному місті тут, в Бразилії, а потім я пішов на свій внесок для проектів , пов'язаних з штучні мови та альтернативної історії. Тепер мої улюблені проекти є однією про себе і мою манеру бачити світ (так званий Matheuspédia) і цими про Сутінкової Саги . Моя рідна мова — португальська, я можу говорити на непоганому англійською мовою, і я кажу деякі польські, бо мої бабуся і дідусь були з Польщі. Я повністю захоплені занадто про слов'янських мовах, так що я знаю, що деякі українська, російська, сербсько-хорватською, чеською та словацькою — але тільки дуже основним граматика і лексика. Я дізнався деякі німецька, і, як португальська нема дуже мовний бар'єр з іншими латинських мовах, я можу зрозуміти і говорити трохи іспанська та французька. Мій намір створення вікі українською мовою просто, щоб його тут, щоб поставити деякі контент на і робить його доступним для інших користувачів, щоб прибути сюди і йдуть з цим. Якщо ви хочете зв'язатися зі мною , мій Facebook є http://www.facebook.com/matheusleal25 ;) Я задоволений тим , як ви отримали мене тут, і я дякую вам! Я ставлю цю відповідь як в англійській та українській мовах, якщо є якась помилка або сумніви про те, що я хотів сказати в українському, це може бути корисно ;) Krol про себе англійською First of all, I'm sorry about the delay on answering you. My name is Matheus Leal, I am 22 years old, and I am native to Florianópolis, Brazil. I know Wikia for almost 5 or 6 years, as I was an editor at Wikipedia. I was completely passionate about this format of website, where anyone can contribute. So one of the users there told me about Wikia and it all started! I started with a project about my hometown here in Brazil, and then I went on to contribute for projects related to conlangs and alternative history. Now my favourite projects are one about myself and my way of seeing the world (called Matheuspédia) and these ones about the Twilight Saga. My mother tongue is portuguese, I can speak a decent english, and I speak some polish because my grandparents were from Poland. I am completely passionate too about slavic languages, so I know some ukrainian, russian, serbo-croatian, czech and slovak ― but only very basic grammar and vocabulary. I learned some german, and as portuguese has very little linguistic barrier with other latin languages, I can understand and speak a little spanish and french. My intention creating a wiki in ukrainian is just to let it here, to put some content on and making it available for other users to arrive here and go on with it. If you want to contact me, my Facebook is http://www.facebook.com/matheusleal25 ;) I'm pleased with how you have received me here and I thank you very much! I'm putting this answer both in english and in ukrainian, if there is some kind of mistake or doubt about what I wanted to say in ukrainian, this can be helpful ;) Категорія:Статті про користувачів